Eternal Love
by Scholar Gipsy
Summary: Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and his wife, Laurelin, Lady of Rivendell, had the perfect life. Until tragedy cruelly ripped it to shreds. Can they come through it together? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Disclaimer: Obviously, nothing from Tolkien's world belongs to me. I'm just having a little fun. 

A/N: I had earlier written half a story with the title Laurelin and the same original character. But I kept getting stuck so often that I decided to do the story in flashbacks. They are denoted by . Hope u like this fic!

CHAPTER 1

The sun was setting outside, and there was silence everywhere except for the noises of the birds making ready for the night. Inside the chamber, the delicate hangings were drawn, and there was little noise but for the soft breathing of the two people within it. The room was not richly furnished, but comfortable, and shelves carrying all manner of healing herbs lined the walls. Only two Elves were in it, one who lay pale and unmoving on the bed, her eyes shut to the world, and the other, thetall figure of the Prince of Mirkwood, lines of weariness etched into his face. He was sitting by the bed, watching it intently, and yet he remained far away, consumed in thought. Only one question hammered at his mind, relentlessly repeating itself again and again--Why? What had he done to deserve such pain? He could not rest in peace until he found the answers to them.His blue eyes, clouded with sorrow, seemed for the first time to glance upon the elf on the bed.

She was clad in simple white clothing, her golden hair tied back and no ornaments but the scratches and wounds that marked her suffering. Her skin, almost translucent was more dead than living, and indeed she was near death, had been so for three days now. The Prince was overcomewith adisbelief in the sight before him.

Was she in truth his beloved? Laurelin, where is your light, your laughter gone? Why do you lie so, unwilling to awaken, making me wish I could enter your darkdreams and bring you back to the land of the living? Three days, reflected the Prince, his shaking hand taking her lifeless one, three days that had been harder than any battle fought. Three days, his eyes filled with tears, the difference between life and death for aninnocent child.As the tears fell the realisation hit him--Elan was no more. The star, so lately fallen to earth to brighten their lives was gone forever. Crushing grief made him bend as no hardship had, his heart would burst under the weight of sadness it carried. Sadness--and fear, his hand clutched the one that it held. He, the Prince of Mirkwood, undeafeated in battle, was fighting a fear that grew everyday his Princess remained far away from the living world. He did not allow himself to even think of her dying--for if that happened, why should he be alive? She would not die, he told himself, she could not die and leave him alone, doomed to darkness where all light had gone with her.

The Prince took the cold hand up to his lips and kissed it, all the while pleading "Live, please live".

* * *

The day was beautiful.. "Aptly suited to a wedding", Legolas reflected with a smile. Smiles came easily to his lips that day, and laughter echoed everywhere in Imladris, as they prepared for the marriage of their beloved Lady Laurelin, with the Prince of Mirkwood. Arda itself seemed glad at the union, for there could be no more asked for than a perfectly blue, clear sky, with the sun smiling down upon them all as busy Elves went about their work in the valley.

The Prince himself stood awaiting his bride beside a tall arch, from where they would proceed together to the glade where they would be united forever. He found himself smiling and nodding to any Elf who passed by, on their way to the place of the wedding as they cast him everything from envious looks to sad glances of longing which he found most amusing. Of course, the vast majority were merely happy for the Prince and their Lady, both well-beloved by their peoples.

"Well, _cund nin_, are you ready at last?", enquiredLadyLaurelin appearing in the corridor. She was clothed in a soft, white dress and her golden hair was free of any bond and lay all about her shoulders.

"It is I who should ask you that, Laurel", he said softly, looking at her with admiring eyes. All elves were beautiful, he knew, but to him, she was the most beautiful of all. She smiled, and he found himself following her.

"Ah, I should have thought you would be tired of that", she remarked with a laugh, and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she regarded him, "My brothers have observed your unwavering good cheer all morning".

"I shall endeavour to look suitably unhappy to be married then", he replied, schooling his features into an expression of utmost melancholy and making her laugh again. He clasped her hand, and they began to walk together down the path to the glade.

"You do not look quiteold enough to be married", he said teasingly.

"Neither do you, a'maelamin", she said softly, "You look wonderful", she added. He was clad the same as her in white, with a silver circlet upon his brow. Their young faces, alight with happiness were a joy to behold. Every elf present there felt the existence of the love between them. It was a perfect match. They walked slowly, hand in hand down the path in the center of the clearing.

And at the end of that path, the beginning of another, eternal one was witnessed by all. With one last glance at each other unwed, LadyLaurelin and PrinceLegolas stood in their places. And thus,as the sun shined down and the birds sang to themon that glorious day in April, were Laurelin, youngest daughter of Elrond of Imladris, and Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, bound to each other forevermore.

* * *

Another day had passed by, and Laurelin did not awaken from her sleep. Legolas came to sit by her once moreat sunset.Anotherterrible day had dawned on him, and he had forced himself through its labour, hiding his grief and his fear within the deepest reaches of his heart. Hewould not give in.He knew it was as a storm, and that eventually, it would thrust itself out. But he could not give heed to it now, not while his Laurelin remained like this.

"Laurel", Legolas whispered softly, taking her limp hand in his. It was quite cold. He caressed it gently, almost afraid. "I need you", he said, his voice breaking, "You cannot be so cruel as to abandon me".

The _elleth_ before him said nothing. Her paleness seemed increased, her lips were growing white and he could not see any sign of life. She was slipping away, his mind said to him in despair, she was leaving him. The Prince stood up suddenly, wishing he could grasp her shoulders and shake her in order to pull her back to his world, to keep her with him and never let her run away from him but he could not bring himself to touch her again. She was leaving him. The agony of the thought seeped through, to his very bones and he knew he could not stay in her chamber anymore. Not while she lay thus. He would not watch her leave, slowly, painfully--the Prince, resolving to come back later, stumbled out of his wife's chambers without a backward glance at her lifeless body.

* * *

"Is he not beautiful? The most wonderful thing you have ever seen?", Laurelin whispered, stars in her eyes, as Legolas admired their newborn son, lying asleep in his cradle. "He is indeed", replied the proud father, who would much rather stay and gaze at his child than anything else. He was sitting beside Laurelin, who lay on the bed, both of them unable to take their eyes off the cradle.

"It feels wonderful to think that I could bring a little life into this world", the equally adoring mother continued.

"You did not think it such a wonderful thing yesterday. In fact, if I do remember aright, you were cursing everyone within sight and me especially, for causing you such pain" Legolas said with a laugh.

"You try giving birth to a child and see how you like it, cund nin; I am still exhausted from all my efforts in trying to bring this child out", Laurelin replied defensively.

"What will we name him?", Legolas asked, wondering if there was a good enough name in Sindarin or Quenya to grace his son with.

"I have thought of one, it occurred to me while I was watching the stars yesterday, through the window. Elan seems appropriate, does it not?".

He smiled at the sleeping form in the cradle. He would be a star; he would grow up tall and strong to guide his people just like his great-grandfather and his grandfather before him. The Prince stroked the tiny child's soft cheek with one finger, saying to his wife, "I could think of no better".

* * *

"She has awoken".

The three words spoken with reverence and unconcealed joy by the messenger had barely been spoken when the Prince was out of his seat and making his way to the Healer's room. She has awoken. Legolas hardly dared to hope, believing that even now she could leave him, and it would be just a dream. And then, he was standing outside the door, pausing for breath. How could he tell her? The thought was like a dart laced with poison, piercing his heart and leaving him helpless. If he told her, would she leave him once more?

He walked slowly into the room, not daring to look straight at her. He could not bear to be the one to take away the faint hope she still possessed. A shadow of a smile flitted across her face and was gone as soon as it came for, one single look at her husband's face told her that her hope was vain. He sat down beside her, still unable to meet her eyes.

"Laurel" was all Legolas could whisper softly, before she silenced him.

"Do not say it, I beg you", she said, in a voice that was barely audible, even to an elf. The slight colour that had appeared in her cheeks when she had seen him vanished. Legolas was truly afraid that he would lose her forever at that moment. She looked alive, and yet her eyes betrayed that she would rather be dead. The grief and pain in them were something the Prince had never seen before. He brought her into his arms, wrapping them around her, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Did you find him?", she asked. He could feel her tears falling on his tunic.

"Yes", he whispered.

He did not tell her that all they had found was Elan's bloodstained dress.

"He was buried yesterday", he added.

Laurelin lowered her head, unable to say anything. It still seemed like a dream, a nightmare rather, to both of them. It did not seem true that the promise and joy their lives had held four days ago could ever come back. It did not seem that Elan was gone. Both Laurelin and Legolas expected to hear his baby cries anytime now, wailing for attention.

"I do not think- I- can- ever truly live again", she said finally. Legolas drew her closer and held her tight, as she sobbed for their lost son.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

CHAPTER 2

The surroundings were different, but the pain remained all the same. The Princess, having at last thrown off her dark sleep, had awoken only to live a reality that seemed even darker. She was no longer in the healer's wing of the palace; she had returned to her own chambers, though she had not ventured yet into the little room that lay next to her own, for she had not still the courage for that. Laurelin tried not to remember him, as she lay there on her, her grey eyes fixed on nothing, for it could do naught but leave her distraught and in tears.

The sun shone bright through the thin curtains. Laurelin looked at the bright rays of light with bitter eyes. What right had the sun to shine while her heart was shrouded in darkness? What right had the birds to rejoice when all happiness had been wiped out of her life? Living was a burden now, not the joyful existence it had been merely a week ago. Listless eyes wandered across the room. Every thing in it, and in Mirkwood reminded her of Elan. How could Fate tear him away so cruelly from her? Tears fell from her eyes onto her pale cheeks, and she could not stop them.

It was at these times, when she was completely alone that she thought of him the most. And these were the times when it hurt to remember him-his golden hair- what little of it had been there-, his bright eyes taking in the world, his dimpled smile when he sighted his father, his impatient cries-the list went on and on, how could she ever forget them? Life was not worth living at all. Laurelin wished for nothing except death, she wanted to die and escape the unbearable pain that Elan's passing had brought.

And night was the worst. Laurelin had always loved the night before, but now, it only brought her dreadful nightmares of her suffering. Nearly three days she had been with the cruelest creatures of Middle-Earth, a time when she almost gone mad with despair and fear. And pain. Laurelin could never, ever forget those terrible days in the forest and the horror she had felt there.

* * *

The Princess was not in her usual sunny mood when she entered the nursery. Not even Elan's dimpled smile could lift her spirits, and she barely responded to his gurgles as she sat down to take him in her arms. The little child,once he was held against her however, did much to soothe his mother's spirit, for she half-smiled at his antics, and kissed his forehead as he pulled her hair. She did not like arguing with Legolas. Indeed, any argument between them was rare, but when it happened, the repucussions were not simply dealt with for both Prince and Princes had exceedingly stubborn wills. The Princess, whose moods had been unpredictable ever since Elan had been born, was hasty in her anger and said things she did not trulymean. The Prince, equally proud and wilful, refused to give in and therefore, the Princess' smile was not to be seen. 

"Ada has not seen you for sometime now, has he, _laes nin_?", she remarked to her son, smoothing the brilliant gold locks that now covered his head.

The Prince had been away from his son and wife for a while, for he had been called away on military affairs. The attacks by orcs on the kingdom of the Elves were growing more frequent. It was unsafe now, for Laurelin to undertake her explorations of the forestalone, and Legolas had forbidden her to do so any longer. The Princess, not used to having a guard about her, refused, saying that she could come to no harm while within the borders of the kingdom. This was the beginning of their argument, in the middle of which Legolas had been called away on some urgent issue, and Laurelin, in a fit of temper, had walked into her son's chambers to see if he could not calm her temper.

Laurelin, holding Elan close to her, looked out of the window for a long moment. Then she walked out of the room, with merely a nod to the nurse to signify that she was taking Elan with her. Her walk was hurried, and she did not stop even once until she was standing at the beginning of the path into the safe areas of the forest that she usually followed. She looked back once, then began walking forward, a determined look upon her features.

"This day is for us, _laes nin_", she told Elan softly, "just you and me and no one else to spoil it". He cooed for all the world as if he understood, and gave his _naneth_ a smile reserved especially for her. Cuddling him closer, Laurelin continued to walk, "Of course, if your Ada were here, it would be even better", she said resting her cheek against Elan's for a moment.

Finally finding a spot that she liked, Laurelin sat down on a flat stone and set her baby upon her lap, watching his delight in the ray of sunshine that had managed to break through the thick forest cover.

"Now, how long do you think we have before we must return?", she asked him with a smile. Elan seemed to contemplate it for a moment and answered her in a gurgle with a smile. Laurelin laughed as he suddenly caught a lock of his own brilliant gold hair and shoved it in his little mouth, apparently enjoying the taste.

"I will take that to mean 'as soon as I am hungry'", she said, tickling him. She knew she must return soon

The surroundings had been growing increasingly silent, as Laurelin watched her son playing with a twig. Feeling uneasy, she picked him up and proceeded to leave the clearing feeling that all was not well. But she had hardly gone two steps when an orc stepped out from the thickly leafed trees nearby. She had never before seen a fouler creature. Laurelin was shocked into inaction. She instinctively clutched Elan closer to her. Several more of the horrible creatures stepped out. Laurelin turned to flee, the only way she could save herself and more importantly her son.

Something sharp pierced her side as she ran; something excruciatingly painful. Laurelin screamed out Legolas' name and stumbled, blinded by tears of pain, holding Elan tighter than ever. The orcs were crying out in their own language and Elan was protesting at being so roughly handled by his naneth.

"_Legolas_!", Laurelin cried out one more time before falling flat on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_"Herven Nin",_the Princess murmured, a vision of Legolas standing before her filling her eyes, blocking out anything else. She blinked, and he disappeared, and she almost cried out in despair at finding that Legolas had been only a dream.

Elan lay quieton the floor, his lungs tired with crying so long. Laurelin tried to comfort him, but being in much need of it herself, she was not succeeding.

She had not yet taken note of her surroundings, a dingy little hut with the roof half off and more than a dozen orcswho shared this temporary dwelling with her. Laurelin cursed herself and her own stupidity that had landed them in this situation. How was she to escape? The very hopelessness of where she was, was slowly taking possession of her mind. Elan had begun to scream at the top of his voice again. Laurelin was moved to desperation, she knew he was crying because he was hungry. She rocked him in her arms, trying to pacify him with her finger, but after sucking on it for a few minutes and finding that no nourishment came from it, he started crying again. Laurelin wanted to cry very badly herself. Her heart's fear was that the orcs would come and pull him away if he did not stop crying. They were already throwing annoyed glances at her.

"Can't you shut him up?", one of them, evidently the leader, yelled after some time.

"He is in need of food", she replied shortly, schooling her features into impassivity as she spoke to the creature. She was about to turn away, when the orctossed a piece of what looked like raw meat towards her. "Keep the nuisancequiet", it ordered.

"Your foul foodwouldkillhim", she replied,her tone as hard as ice, "And I do not need your compassion"

Her remark was met by raucouslaughter, and the leader who had spoken to her before rose, and made his way to her side, a sneer on his face. She turned away from him, watching her son instead. The orc grabbed her chin, and forced her face upwards, his hand gripping her jaw as though he would crush it. She stared at him unflinchingly, determined not to show him a single moment of weakness.

"We do not show you compassion", the orc informed her, his face twisting at the mention of the word, "You are unharmed merely because you are of the Royal Family--a very good offering to our Master. If that had not been so--" he turned hungry eyes on her, "We would break your spirit, crush your insolence and you would beg for death before we had finished with you"

"Do not touch me again",the Princess said the moment the orc had finished speaking, wrenching her jaw away from his grip.

The orc walked away from her, and Laurelin felt her tenseness subside, and she looked to her son once more. The unbearable pain she had felt before finding herself here was, as she discovered now, caused by an orc's arrow. It had subsided into a dull ache and Laurelin was most afraid that it was poisoned. She broke off the shaft, but when she tried to pull out the arrowhead, the pain was too great to bear. She could feel herself slipping away into the darkness once again, and in a moment, the Princess's eyes closed.

* * *

The Prince awoke to find her shaking in her sleep, and calling out his name. He took her into his arms, and brushed her damp forehead gently with his fingers. 

"Laurelin", he said softly, yet firmly, "_Aranel Nin_wake up, leave off the darkness! The nightmare is over".

Her grey eyes betrayed how affected she was by the dream. There was a fear in them, a fear so intense that he himself was frightened by it, and he held her closer.

"I saw- him-the- last time", she whispered, closing her eyes, pain etched on her face, "He cried so much, Legolas. I did not-I could not stop him! He was unhappy, and I could not wipe away his tears". Her eyes closed, and she was breathing fast, her hands covering her face.

"It is over now", he said, feeling that anything he said would be meaningless to her, but that he had to say something, "Think not of it-for it only strengthens the hold that despair has on you".

"How can I not think of it? I am certain I will be haunted by these memories forever", she said listlessly, moving out of his embrace, yet keeping one of his hands clutched in hers. He moved closer to her, his fingers wiping her tears away.

"It was not your fault", he said.

Laurelin shrank away from him, "How can it not be? I have murdered my son- with my own stupidity".


	3. Chapter 3:Change

Disclaimer: Obviously, nothing from Tolkien's world belongs to me. I'm just having a little fun.  
  
A/N: Sorry for such a late update, but my computer was giving me a few problems. It's fixed now, but I'm not sure I'll be able to update very often as I've my exams from Monday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No!", she screamed, "No! Do not take him away! I beg of you! Please, give him back! Elan! Elan", her cries subsided into violent sobs as she struggled against the restraining arms of an orc. Another orc was trying to put a stop to Elan's faint cries. Finding that pinching and shaking him was of little use, he set him on the ground.  
  
"Do you see this? Eh? Do you see this shiny dagger? And if you don't stop bawling it'll go right through your filthy throat! Elf scum".  
  
Laurelin looked up at this remark, fearing for her son. Desperate to escape, she kicked the orc holding her back wherever she could get at him and tried to grab Elan from the floor. As she bent, pain shot through her side. Laurelin cried out in despair, as she felt strong arms pin her to the ground. Death was coming to her, she thought, and Elan as well. It was her last thought before despair, fear and pain claimed her and she looked upon her beloved son for the last time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Laurel", Legolas shook her awake. She opened her eyes, her body sweating and shaking.  
  
"I saw him, Legolas. It was the last time I saw him", she said softly, before he took her in his arms and silenced her.  
  
"Hush. It is over now.", he said, stroking her golden hair. Laurelin laid her head on his shoulder and tightened her arms around him. She could have saved him, she told herself. She could have stayed conscious for Elan's sake. Laurelin hated herself at that moment. She had been weak. She had failed in her duty as a mother.  
  
"Legolas, do you hate me?", she asked him suddenly, moving away from him.  
  
"Why would you think so, a'maelamin?".  
  
"How could you love me now?", she asked him, "How could you love the one who murdered your own son?  
  
"Laurelin", Legolas said, his eyes flashing, "Did I not say that you are not to blame? I will not have you accuse yourself so".  
  
"You are certain?", she asked him, her voice small and trusting, like a child's. He nodded, unable to speak. She leaned forward and kissed him, before shutting her eyes again.  
  
Legolas waited a few moments, and when he was sure that she was not still troubled by misplaced guilt, he walked quietly out and went into the garden nearby. Walking in the cool night air, he pondered over the immense change in Laurelin. Her plaintive appeal for assurance had brought tears to his eyes.  
  
She was so vulnerable, and so--exposed. He wondered if her former self would ever surface again. He had heard of elves who had gone mad with grief and, worst of all--they had died a slow, lingering death. She should not die, he told himself, he would not let her die. Legolas could not imagine life without her. Would he even be able to go on living?  
  
But Elan -Legolas had still not even registered his son's death. It all seemed unreal, a nightmare of some sort, from which he would wake up at any time. And yet, the cruelty and injustice of his death made it all real. Very real. How could fate be so cruel as to give him such a precious gift, only to snatch it away so abruptly, before it had even begun to blossom? It was unfair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that?", Laurelin stiffened as she felt a sudden movement inside her. It was repeated again, and this time, she recognized it for what it was. She jumped, or rather would have, if her current weight had allowed it, and rushed out of the room as fast as she could. The Elves in the corridor made way for her as she walked past them, with indulgent smiles all around, as if they knew why their Princess was in such a hurry. Laurelin did not stop until she had reached the doors of the main hall of Mirkwood where the King usually held council.  
  
"Where is Legolas?", she gasped, entering the room suddenly. The Elves looked up, surprised at the interruption. They smiled however, when they saw Laurelin. Allowances could be made for heavily pregnant Elves. Thranduil gave Legolas leave to see what the matter was and he quietly said that she had better be calmed, so much excitement was not good.  
  
"What is it?", Legolas asked, "You know you should not interrupt council meetings", as Laurelin led him to a corner of the courtyard. Laurelin smiled mysteriously and remained silent.  
  
"Feel this", she said softly, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. The baby inside moved again, most obligingly and Legolas had a puzzled look on his face before enlightenment dawned.  
  
"He is moving", he said, a wondrous look on his face. Laurelin smiled at his usage of 'he'. Legolas was predicting that their baby would be a boy, while she said it would be a girl.  
  
"Yes, she is", Laurelin said, and they both laughed.  
  
"Was this not worth leaving your council for?"  
  
"A thousand times and more"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas", Laurelin's soft voice could hardly be heard through the chirping of crickets.  
  
"Laurel", Legolas began reproachfully, "You should not be here, you are supposed to be resting".  
  
"I could not sleep, I could not be alone", she said simply, moving closer to him.  
  
"You are troubled by dreams, are you not?", he drew her closer, putting his arm about her. Laurelin did not answer.  
  
"I am troubled by the past, by the memories of "- she faltered, "Sing to me please Legolas, your voice will soothe me". Her voice was plaintive and child-like. Legolas was struck by the difference—the Laurelin of old would never choose to appear as vulnerable as this, save perhaps in jest.  
  
"Come then, and let me put you to sleep", Legolas led her away from the garden, walking slowly, for she was still weak. Laurelin laid her head on Legolas and he began singing softly to her, caressing the golden hair.  
  
"Fanuilos, le linnathon, nef aer, si nef aeron!*", he finished, and Laurelin had shut her eyes and her breathing was deep and regular. He kissed her forehead and laid her back onto the bed.  
  
"May you find rest, melamin", he whispered tears in his blue eyes, before closing the door and retiring to his own chambers.  
  
*- The last line of a hymn to Varda, found on page 231 of LOTR: FOTR. 


	4. Chapter 4: Grief

It is only a little further", Legolas said, steadying his stumbling wife.  
  
She was still weak, though not so much physically as mentally. Laurelin walked determinedly on, still holding Legolas for support. She could walk a thousand miles for Elan.  
  
They walked slowly through the quiet forest, and finally they reached the silent, secluded clearing that was the Elves' burial ground. There were not many mounds, and most of those that were there belonged to warriors killed in battle. But it was one small stone tomb with a smiling baby on it that caught the elleth's gaze. It was very small and the statue was an excellent likeness of Elan.  
  
"Let me go, Legolas", Laurelin whispered. Legolas reluctantly loosened his grip and stayed near, should anything happen to her.  
  
Tears stung her eyes as she knelt by the stone statue and caressed its cold cheek. Laurelin knew then that the pain of his death would never leave her. It would haunt her forever. For the first time in her life, the elf longed to be mortal. The bitterness of immortality struck her then, for there was to be no hope in death for her. Elan would always remain a memory, and nothing more. Thunder rolled above them in the cloudy skies, and the rain that had been threatening to come for the past few days seemed to have arrived at last.  
  
"Amin mela lle, elan amin", she whispered and stooped down to kiss the cold cheek, before the skies opened and icy raindrops mingled with her bitter tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Never in his life had Legolas been more afraid. He was immensely afraid of what awaited him inside the broken-down old hut. The elven soldier who had made the discovery had an expression upon his face that turned his blood cold. Taking a deep breath, the Elven Prince entered.  
  
Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. Laurelin was lying on the floor, unconscious or-he could not think of it- dead. Numerous cuts and scratches disfigured her and a dark wound was on her left side. Legolas was almost certain that it was a poisoned wound, for it had definitely been made by an orcish arrow.  
  
He tried to remain calm but the despair in his manner was plain to see. He gently examined the wound and checked her pulse, his heart beating fast. Indescribable relief flooded through him as he felt a faint pulse. Legolas lifted his wife slowly, unwilling to trust her to anyone else.  
  
"Cund nin", the sorrowful voice of an Elven warrior greeted him when he emerged outside, carrying Laurelin.  
  
An almost unrecognizable blood-stained piece of cloth was in the soldiers arms. Legolas knew at once what it was: Elan's pale blue tunic.  
  
It took all of his strength to refrain from collapsing on the ground, with Laurelin as well. Controlling his grief, Legolas gave orders for the faster rider to inform the healers immediately and for his horse to be brought to him.  
  
Once safely mounted on his horse and on the way back home, Legolas kissed the pale elleth in his arms and wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The very silence of the room was oppressive. Laurelin walked into the nursery, the first time since Elan's death. Everything was the same as on that day when she had left on her ill-fated walk. The windows were shut and the room was dark. Laurelin walked to the window near his cot and opened it, letting the pale winter sunshine fall on his pillow. A single golden hair shone on it.  
  
Laurelin picked it up and placed it in a piece of cloth and tied it up securely. Setting this aside, she picked up the pillow and held it to her face. His baby scent was still on it. Grief overcame her completely. Laurelin sobbed into the little pillow more bitterly than ever before.  
  
"Sellath", a tall figure appeared in the doorway to the room. Laurelin looked up at the sound of that familiar voice, that voice which always made her feel as if everything was going to be fine. But Laurelin knew that even her father could not being Elan back.  
  
"Ada", Laurelin whispered, holding out her arms, seeking comfort.  
  
Lord Elrond held her close, feeling her sorrow acutely.  
  
"Pen tithen*, I am here for you now".  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I have been extremely busy these last few days, with school exams and an admission interview thrown in. But now that I have only three more exams to complete, my updates will {I hope!} be quicker.  
  
*- little one. 


	5. Chapter 5: Anger

Laurelin glanced out of the window into the dull day outside. The dark- leaved trees were completely still and somehow, this made them seem all the more menacing than they usually seemed. Laurelin longed for the silver leaves of Lothlorien or the lovely woods of Imladris, anything but this dark, terrible forest. Legolas loved it though; he loved it better than any other upon the earth. Laurelin could not think how, for she had always disliked it before, and now, she hated it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Here it is at last,the entrance to Mirkwood , one of the last great forests of Middle- Earth, and my beloved home.", Legolas said, as they both entered the dark trees growing there. Laurelin did not like the look of it at all.  
  
"It seems dark- and dangerous", she said softly, looking around cautiously, her heart beating a little faster than usual.  
  
"It makes me feel rather nervous—and afraid. I do not like the feel of it", she shivered suddenly, as homesickness for Imladris flooded her mind.  
  
Laurelin did not hate trees, but there was something about this wood, something she did not like. The trees whispered in the slight breeze, as if agreeing with her thought and warning her to be careful of them. She felt a chill settle itself in her heart, and something told her that it would never be gone from her heart until she left Mirkwood forever.  
  
"Part of the forest is dark", admitted Legolas, "and all of it is dangerous. But the Wood-Elves' settlement will be to your liking, I hope". His tone was rather clipped and he regretted it the moment the words were out of his mouth.  
  
"I do not mean to insult your home!", Laurelin protested at his tone, grabbing his hand. She pushed her feeling of foreboding to the back of her mind.  
  
"I know", he said with a smile, kissing her cheek.  
  
Nevertheless, Laurelin did not say anything more about Mirkwood just then to her husband.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laurelin entwined her fingers, her heart beating nervously. She must tell him, she had to. There was no doubt about that. Yet, she felt something holding her back, something that said if she left now, nothing between them could ever be the same again.  
  
She walked over to the window, looking at the forest outside with hatred. Her heart was settled. She took a deep breath and turned to Legolas. It must be done, she told herself, for both of them.  
  
"I cannot stay here anymore, Legolas", her voice rang out into the silence.  
  
Laurelin looked up at Legolas. His face did not show any emotion, she could as well have been looking at a statue. But his eyes....she could see the confusion of feelings in their blue depths. There was sadness, resignation, pain, compassion and most frightening of all-anger.  
  
"Please Legolas, you do not know the torture that I face every day I wake up in Mirkwood. Every step I take, every word I speak, everywhere I glance, it all reminds me of him.." "I am sure I will lose my mind!", Laurelin finished and looked down at her pale fingers and then up at Legolas again.  
  
"You wish to go, But where?", his voice was very soft, but she could see that the words cost him much.  
  
"Anywhere but here".  
  
Legolas remained silent for a while. He had been so foolish. Foolish to think his life could go on, could continue in the same way as it had done before after such an event. Hatred and bitterness filled him, consuming him, filling him with a rage he had never felt before. Why did all this have to happen to him? Anger at fate, at everything which had caused this, caused Elan's demise, flowed through Legolas then.  
  
"Legolas?", her soft voice, filled with uncertainty, instead of soothing his anger, enraged him even more. It was all her fault. Everything was Laurelin's fault. He should have encouraged her when she blamed herself, rather than dissuade her.  
  
"Laurelin, why did you go into the forest that day without telling anyone?", he asked her, his eyes glinting. The dam that his feelings had built up had finally burst.  
  
Laurelin felt fear grip her. She had never, ever seen Legolas angry. At any other time, Laurelin would have grown angry in her turn and they would have thrown accusations at each other, arguing as high-spirited equals. But now, Laurelin was in deep doubt of herself and everything she had ever done in the past. Her spirit was broken. And she did not say a word.  
  
"Then know this, everything was your fault", his cold voice brought tears to her eyes and pierced her heart. Her life was falling apart. Her hands trembled and her entire body shook. She turned very white and her eyes were wide. The guilt that she had been weighed down by felt like an oppressive weight, now ready to crush her beneath it.  
  
"Then", she said slowly, her voice breaking "Why should you not kill me now? Since you hate me? I deserve it, do I not? ". Laurelin took his long knife, which was lying on the table and held it out to him.  
  
She shut her eyes, as if awaiting her death.  
  
Legolas gazed at the knife in her hand, his anger turning to shock and then remorse and shame.  
  
Legolas embraced Laurelin suddenly and unexpectedly, pulling the knife out of her hand and throwing it across the room.  
  
"Amin hiraetha", he said, "Please forgive me", he wiped away her tears. She opened her eyes and met his.  
  
Laurelin lifted her hand and touched his cheek, "Amin hiraetha".  
  
Legolas kissed her, very much ashamed of his outburst now. His pent-up emotions had emerged at last and the deluge had been hard to bear. But it was over now.And he could not deny that he felt much the better for it.  
  
"And you will certainly go back to Rivendell if you wish it", he said, when he was free to speak.  
  
"No, I will not leave you, no matter how much I am haunted by memories."  
  
But Legolas had made up his mind that Laurelin would leave Mirkwood.  
  
It was the only way, he said to himself, the only way he could keep his promise to himself, to save her life at all cost.  
  
A/N: I wrote this chapter in a great big hurry so I hope u like it. And I think everyone must know that 'Amin hiraetha' means 'I am sorry'. Review plz!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Chapter 6 : Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can you be ready to leave in two week's time?", Legolas popped his head through the door into Laurelin's room, which was in a terrible mess.  
  
"Look at this!", Laurelin said in despair, "I did not even know I had so many possessions". She shook her head sadly. "I do not know if I will be able to leave in a year's time".  
  
Legolas laughed. "It does not matter", he said, "We have all the time in the world".  
  
"I would rather not leave at all", Laurelin said, turning serious. Legolas drew her closer and she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"What else would you have me do?", Legolas asked her, "I am helpless. I cannot stay away from Mirkwood, you know that". Laurelin sighed and straightened up once more.  
  
"I know. But I must constantly ask myself why I am sacrificing my beloved home for a conceited young Elf- Prince of Mirkwood. Perhaps you know the answer", she said, with a mischievous smile, "For it is beyond me".  
  
Legolas pulled her back and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I certainly know the answer", he said, kissing her again. So involved were they, that they did not even notice that the door was still half-open.  
  
A maid who had been helping Laurelin with her packing returned just then.  
  
"My lady?", her inquiring voice pulled Legolas and Laurelin back into reality.  
  
"You had better leave now", Laurelin said softly, her cheeks pink, "Or I will never finish packing". She felt an intense desire to burst out laughing.  
  
"One last kiss? To bid farewell?", Legolas wheedled, enjoying his betrothed's discomfort.  
  
Laurelin pecked him on the cheek and shooed him out of the room.  
  
"Only three days now until we are wed", he whispered on his way out.  
  
"You will get what you deserve then, you pest of a prince", Laurelin laughed and Legolas finally extricated himself from the room, lost in dreams of his impending marriage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas could not sleep. Or rather, he did not want to sleep. In two days, his beloved would leave him. Legolas had saved Laurelin only to lose her again. She was asleep beside him, her face peaceful. He leant over and, pushing away the soft golden hair, he kissed her cheek lightly. Legolas was not sure how he would survive without her. For, of course, he could not stay in Imladris. He had responsibilities in Mirkwood, he had family here. His father-- Legolas realized with a pang that he had neglected his father completely in the past few days-he needed his father. Legolas rose and left the room. Sleep would not come to him that night, he was sure. The night outside was bathed in moonlight, and as Legolas passed a side door leading to the garden, he turned to it.  
  
Moonlit nights were joyous times in the past. On these nights, Laurelin and Legolas had talked until dawn in Imladris, before their marriage. On such nights, feasts and celebrations were held in Mirkwood in the summer, and tales and songs were told and sung long past midnight. Legolas had wonderful memories of moonlit nights.  
  
But all that seemed so far away now, Legolas mused, life now seemed to be only an endless stretch of bleak days, filled with grief and sorrow, anger and rebellion and no happiness at all.  
  
A light footstep behind him caught his attention. Somebody very like Legolas walked into the moonlight, but his features were stronger and wiser. Suddenly, the Elven Prince felt like an elfling once more and he instinctively looked to his father for the comfort he had been denied so long.  
  
"Quel Undome, Ada", Legolas said softly, linking his arm with Thranduil's as he used to long ago.  
  
"It is long past evening, my son. Why are you awake still?", Thranduil knew the answer though. He was grieved to see that sorrow had taken its toll upon his only son. The bright blue eyes were dull and his body had a haggard look that not even hard battle had ever brought to Legolas. Thranduil knew he himself was not much better. The loss of his grandson had affected the king deeply.  
  
"She wants to go away", Legolas said simply, "And I know I cannot go with her".  
  
It was a sacrifice on Legolas' part, Thranduil knew. He was proud of his son, of his strength in the face of grief , and of his immense self- control. It was more than anyone, even he, could have expected.  
  
"Do not grieve", he said suddenly, "For I foresee that your parting, though it will be long and hard to bear, will come to an end. And in that end all your sorrow will cease and joy will return to your hearts".  
  
"Diola lle", Legolas said, embracing his father.  
  
"I mean it, ion nin", Thranduil said, looking deep into his son's eyes. And Legolas believed it with all his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I cannot believe I have left it", Laurelin said, tears threatening to fall, as she turned around on the horse to catch a last glimpse of Imladris, before it disappeared.  
  
"Are you going to cry again?", Legolas asked her, trying to act insensitive and arrogant, as Laurelin so often liked to tease him about being like that. Legolas was not naturally like that, but he liked to irritate Laurelin by acting insensitive. They made quite a game out of it occasionally.  
  
"Oh! I do not expect you to understand!", Laurelin cried out, "What would you know about leaving your home of five hundred years, all for an irritating elf-Prince?".  
  
She glared at him. Legolas grinned back.  
  
"Laurel, I have a question", he said after a few minutes, "If I am as irritating and arrogant as you make me out to be, why did you bother marrying me at all? After all, you will have to be wed to me for all eternity. And that is quite a long period of time."  
  
Laurelin laughed and reached out to grab his hair and pulled it.  
  
"Because, above all that, I still love you. And you are my irritating elf- Prince, whatever else you may be".  
  
"But am I really that irritating?", Legolas still wanted to know.  
  
"No", Laurelin said, "But you are conceited!". They began to ride forward again.  
  
Legolas suddenly stopped his horse. Consequently, Laurelin stopped hers as well.  
  
He pulled her close, and looking deep into her eyes said, "Am I really?".  
  
"No", said Laurelin, breathlessly, before Legolas kissed her.  
  
"I thought so".  
  
Laurelin laughed and hugged him. She was glad to be with him-her very own incorrigible, unbearable, infuriating, and completely perfect elf-prince.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laurelin could hardly believe she had left Mirkwood forever. Her parting had been swift and brief, for she had never really accepted or acknowledged Mirkwood as her home.  
  
Imladris was and always would be her home in Middle- Earth. And now she was returning to that beloved home, where no sorrow or harm had ever come to her. Somehow, Laurelin felt everything would become alright again, once she entered Rivendell.  
  
They rode silently for the most part, Laurelin had no wish to talk and Legolas was generally absorbed in the forest. They had only two guards with them, one went in front and the other behind, so they had their privacy.  
  
"Is it not yet time to stop?", Laurelin asked suddenly, as she watched the sun set in the distance.  
  
"Are you tired?", Legolas brought his horse closer to hers, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"No".  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Truly?", he asked her.  
  
"Well, I am actually", Laurelin sighed and Legolas smiled. He could always be counted on to know what she felt, even if she did not voice it aloud. She dropped off her horse and walked around, trying to see where they could stay for the night. They settled on a small clearing just off the main path.  
  
"I do believe that this is the same place we stopped at when we were journeying from Imladris to Mirkwood", Legolas said softly, walking into the trees, touching and feeling them.  
  
"Yes,I think it is", Laurelin agreed, leaning against a tree and shutting her eyes. It certainly was the same place and Laurelin could not help but think of how much had happened since that day, twenty years ago.  
  
It has not changed at all", Legolas remarked, laying his cheek against the rough bark of a tree.  
  
"But we have. So much.", Laurelin said, opening her eyes, trying to hold back tears. She could not keep from thinking of how different it might all have been, of what she might have been doing if Elan was living still.  
  
"Do not think of it-of anything", Legolas said softly, pulling her close. She buried her head into his tunic, struggling to keep from crying.  
  
"I cannot help it", she said finally in a muffled voice and Legolas could feel her tears soaking into his clothes. Gently, he moved away and took her face in his hands, wiping away the tears, and holding back his own.  
  
"I know it is hard, I know that it feels like you will never laugh again, but we must move on. We must learn to live again".  
  
"I cannot forget Elan", Laurelin said softly.  
  
"I do not want you to", he reminded her, "I loved him as well, Laurel He was my son". His voice faded away.  
  
"I know", Laurelin, "It is just- difficult- to imagine living like we used to".  
  
"Can you not try? For me?", Legolas looked deep into her eyes, pleading with her silently, begging her to hold on. For his sake. And Laurelin understood.  
  
"Oh Legolas", Laurelin said, embracing him tightly.  
  
Legolas leant his face down to kiss her.  
  
"We will come through it together", he whispered, before kissing her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was quite alarmed to find Laurelin in tears when he returned to their chambers one evening, a month into her pregnancy. Her head was buried in a pillow and she was sobbing quite loudly.  
  
"What is the matter, melamin?", he asked her, gently prying her red-eyed face away from the pillow. He only succeeded in making her sob even more and Legolas grew truly afraid.  
  
"Please, tell me", he coaxed her once more.  
  
"I was sick five times today", she said miserably.  
  
Legolas felt a great wave of relief wash over him.  
  
"My throat burns and my stomach hurts", she continued in the same hoarse voice, "This child is going to kill me, Legolas".  
  
Laurelin was quite surprised when, instead of the comforting words she had expected, Legolas pulled her forward and kissed her.  
  
"I swear to you, I will not let our future son or daughter kill you", he said solemnly, when he had finished kissing her. Laurelin did not miss the amused twinkle in his blue eyes though.  
  
"You are making fun of me!", she wailed.  
  
"No indeed. Would I dare to do such a thing?"  
  
"Yes", Laurelin said, throwing her pillow on his golden head.  
  
"Now", Legolas said, deftly catching the pillow, "Is a pillow-fight something for a pregnant Princess to indulge in?".  
  
"I always heard that pregnant elves are a little mad, so I am allowed to have a pillow-fight with my perpetually mad elf-husband", Laurelin continued to throw every pillow on the bed at Legolas.  
  
"I think you have lost a bit of your intelligence owing to all the extra weight you are carrying--you have given me all the pillows", Legolas said. With a superior air.  
  
"I did not think you would throw the pillows back at me, dignified Prince that you are!", Laurelin ducked as Legolas smothered her with every pillow that he had.  
  
"I will say one thing about you, min cund*, I simply cannot be sad when you are with me!", Laurelin emerged breathless from under all the pillows, her hair tousled.  
  
"Diola lle", Legolas replied absently, thinking how adorable she looked with tousled hair.  
  
"Legolas", Laurelin frowned, "You are not listening to me".  
  
"Oh but I am!", Legolas swept her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Legolas, you are simply too much", Laurelin remarked with a laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It would not be long now, before Laurelin entered Imladris. So much had passed since she had left her home, twenty years ago. Irreversible things had happened since then, and her happiness had been marred forever, but Laurelin still clung on to a tiny hope. The hope that everything would be made instantly better if she returned home. She could find happiness again in the very unchanged nature of her home. Everything had to be the same, it must be the same, as Laurelin had left it. And in that past, unspoilt by grief, she felt she would find a reason to live again. It had to be so, or Laurelin would surely die.  
  
Legolas glanced at her, his spirits rising when he noticed the slight colour in her pale cheeks, and the glow of anticipation in her eyes. He could not remember when he had last seen this much life in her since their son's death. A queer, sad thrill went through him every time he thought of Elan.  
  
Legolas found himself feeling guilty, every time he smiled or thought of happy memories. How could he even think of joy after his son's death? It seemed like disregarding his memory. Legolas knew it was not right, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, thinking to ponder over it all later. He was confronted by a much more disturbing reality. He had known all along, ever since the moment he had vowed to take Laurelin home, that he would be parted from her. But until now, it had seemed like a distant thing. Yet here they were, on the verge of entering Imladris and it hit him like a slap in the face. The thought of the long, lonely days and nights he would have to face in Mirkwood, when he returned-it did not bear thinking about.  
  
Legolas shut his eyes and drew a deep breath, trying to push down the realization of the life he must lead from now on. For her, he told himself sternly, anything for Laurelin.  
  
A light touch on his arm brought him out of his gloomy reverie. He opened his eyes to see Laurelin's questioning look.  
  
"Are you alright?", she asked him, in a concerned voice.  
  
Legolas nodded and forced a slight smile onto his lips, "Perfectly fine".  
  
But Laurelin was not fooled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Laurel, here is the end to all your sufferings!", Legolas proclaimed, as he held the silver goblet before her. She cast him a doubtful glance before peering into the goblet's contents. She immediately pulled a face and pushed his hand gently away.  
  
"It looks disgusting", she remarked sourly, turning her head sideways.  
  
"Now, is that how you thank your savior?"  
  
"Murderer is more likely", Laurelin remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Laurel, you- must- drink- it, it- is-very- good- for -you", Legolas explained this to her in a painstakingly slow manner, as if he spoke to a child.  
  
"I am not an elfling", she replied.  
  
"Well, I order you to drink it then!", Legolas tried a different approach, quite enjoying using his commanding tone on her.  
  
"Who says I must?", she asked him, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Legolas sighed. The healer had made him promise he would force it down Laurelin's throat if he had to. It was a disgusting draught, Legolas had to admit, he did not envy Laurelin having to drink it. But it was apparently good for pregnant ellyth and it would lessen the sickness.  
  
Legolas resigned himself to playing both the gallant comforter and the evil villain to Laurelin for a while. And he had not enjoyed teasing her so for a long time.  
  
Laurelin was laughing uncontrollably in the next few minutes. It was a pity Legolas had discovered long ago that she was extremely ticklish and knew just how to disarm her. The elven prince seized the opportunity when Laurelin was at her weakest and pushed the goblet and quickly tipped to her lips. He was lightning-quick throughout and his efforts were rewarded by Laurelin coughing and spluttering and half the concoction spilling on the sheets.  
  
"Come now, melamin, will you not drink it for me?", Legolas coaxed her gently.  
  
Laurelin grimaced, but she took the goblet and downed the remaining contents quickly.  
  
"Legolas" she said in a choked voice, a disgusted expression on her face, "Kiss me".  
  
He obligingly kissed her until she pulled away, breathless.  
  
"Is this to be a daily ritual?", she demanded of him.  
  
Legolas nodded, and amused smile on his lips. Laurelin sighed and Legolas took it as a bad sign that she did not scold him for the smile.  
  
"It is only temporary", he said softly. Then Legolas wickedly added, "Only another five months or so".  
  
"Five months!", Laurelin nearly jumped out of the bed.  
  
"As I said before, this child will kill me", she said sadly, shaking her head. Legolas suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"And as I said before, 'Not if I can help it'!". 


	7. Chapter 7: Journey

A/N: I'm really sorry abt the long gap! Happy New Year to everyone out there!!! I've been sick with chicken pox ever since the 1st {Great start to the new year, huh?} and before that I was away on holiday so I've not been able to update. Anyway, chapters should come quicker now, since I wrote down the entire fic throughout the time I've been ill. Only a few chapters more to go!!! And in answer to the question a few of you asked, Elan is well and truly gone. Though his body was never found, he is not alive. Keep reading!!!!  
  
Laurelin breathed deeply, letting the fresh, clean, air flow through her body. She was home. That simple fact filled her with more happiness than she had felt in a long time. She did not have to worry about anything now.  
  
Legolas watched her with a slight smile on his lips but his heart was heavy. He knew now that there was no hope of her ever returning to Mirkwood with him. There was no hope of them ever leading the same carefree life again. It was in the past, to remain a memory forever. Legolas sighed.  
  
At least she was happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Laurel", Legolas called, as he opened the door. She was up in an instant, her face glowing with anticipation.  
  
"They have arrived?", she asked breathlessly, though she already knew the answer. Her family had been expected to arrive in Mirkwood that day, and Laurelin could hardly wait to see them.  
  
"Yes, but", Legolas stood in front of the door, obstructing her, "You must remember-you cannot wear yourself out".  
  
Laurelin made a suitably frustrated noise at this and glared at him, but Legolas stood firm. She often forgot that she was heavily pregnant and that their baby was due any day from now, even though her body reminded her often of this fact  
  
"As if I would run in this state-even if I could!", Laurelin said indignantly.  
  
" I did not imply that you were going to run", Legolas said, smothering a smile.  
  
"But you meant it!", Laurelin said with another glare.  
  
"I think they will come to find us, if we do not go to meet them now", Legolas interjected. Laurelin laughed suddenly and wrapped one arm around her husband, leading him out of the door. Legolas put an arm around her waist.  
  
"Thank the Valar, that I married you and no one else", Laurelin remarked softly. Legolas laughed.  
  
"That feeling is mutual, a'maelamin", he replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elladan and Elrohir saw Laurelin and Legolas and the two guards approaching fast. They glanced at each other, unsure of what they should say when they met their youngest sister. It was terrible that such grief should come to her and Legolas, that their firstborn should be killed, and that too in such a gruesome manner. Death was unfamiliar to the elves and it pained them that death should come to so young a life.  
  
The twins were shocked at the change in their sister's demeanor. She was pale and sad, but her eyes showed what she had been through. She seemed definitely pleased to return home, but something was holding her back.  
  
"I have missed you", she said softly, the moment she stood before them. They wordlessly engulfed her in an embrace. Laurelin found it hard to control her tears before them. She turned to her sister and her father, who stood nearby. Lord Elrond had returned to Rivendell only a week before.  
  
"I am home", she whispered, before she gladly fell into her sister's arms, crying quietly. They walked together slowly, away from the courtyard.  
  
"I doubt that she will be troubled here", Legolas said aside, to Lord Elrond, "She is happy to return".  
  
He turned his piercing gaze upon the elven prince, and shook his head.  
  
"It will be only for a little while", he said.  
  
And Legolas understood what that look meant, though his heart sank lower at the thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I certainly never expected that I would see you like this, my sister", Elladan teased his sister.  
  
"Neither did I", Laurelin admitted, "It is odd to that I am the first to be married amongst us, since I am the youngest, and it is definitely unbelievable that I will be the first to have a child!". They all laughed.  
  
"I can still remember you as an elfling", Arwen said, "You were the naughtiest one that ever lived".  
  
"We were no better", Elrohir reminded her, "Do you remember the time we were in Lothlorien, and Arwen bathed Laurelin in our grandmother's fountain?".  
  
"She was so angry!", Laurelin laughed, " I did not receive any punishment though, she seemed to think I was too young to have put you up to it".  
  
There was a temporary lull in the conversation as the four of them recalled that amusing incident and its not so amusing aftermath. Laurelin jerked suddenly and her face contorted in pain for a moment.  
  
"What is wrong?", Arwen was at her side immediately.  
  
"Nothing. It often happens", Laurelin said.  
  
Her expression changed suddenly.  
  
"Now, that does not happen often. Oh please, someone find Legolas at once- and a healer as well", Laurelin shut her eyes and the same pained look crossed her face again. Elladan and Elrohir had left already.  
  
"Arwen", she moaned softly.  
  
"Come, muinthel, we will go to your room now", her sister gently pulled Laurelin to her feet.  
  
Somehow, Laurelin reached her room even as a frantic Legolas arrived at her side.  
  
"Oh Legolas, I did not know it would hurt this much", she managed to say, "I mean, I knew there would be some amount of pain-but", she was gripping his hand so tight that it turned pale. Legolas simply kissed her forehead, and knelt beside her.  
  
"I know you will be able to bear it, melamin".  
  
The healer Arienna and her assistant arrived just then, to Laurelin's and Legolas' relief.  
  
"Please, would you all leave the room at once?", she said quickly to them, as soon as she took one look at Laurelin.  
  
"I want Legolas! I will not have this child without him!", Laurelin cried out firmly.  
  
Arienna looked as though she would not allow it, but she nodded at last.  
  
"Legolas", Laurelin turned tear-filled blue eyes to him. He squeezed her hand and smiled.  
  
"I am here", he said reassuringly.  
  
She managed a smile.  
  
"I could not do this without you", she whispered, before pain rendered her mute for four and a half hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas still felt weighed down by Lord Elrond's words. He could not say that he had never before considered the possibility of Laurelin sailing.  
  
Why then was it upsetting him this much? He rose from the bed and walked to the window where the sun was setting. The truth was that Legolas did not know what to do.  
  
If she sailed, and it would be the best thing for her to do, Laurelin would find some respite from the constant despair that she felt in Middle- Earth. But they would have to endure an existence without a single message or meeting for an indefinite amount of time. For Legolas could not leave Middle-Earth so soon, he had duties and responsibilities- and he had his Ada.  
  
He had hoped that it would not come to this. He had hoped that Laurelin would be content to remain in Imladris until he was ready to sail himself. He knew he must eventually, he had known it since he had married her. She was a child of Elrond Half-elven, and to keep her immortality, she must either sail before or with him, or relinquish her immortality. Thus he had always known that he must leave Middle-Earth with her.  
  
But he had not counted on her sailing this soon. Perhaps she could await him here? Until he was prepared to sail himself?  
  
Deep inside though, Legolas knew that it was not possible. He realized that the best thing would be for Laurelin to take the ship as early as possible. There was to be no peace for her in Middle-Earth ever again.  
  
Convincing Laurelin would not be an easy thing, Legolas reflected wryly, neither for him nor her. Then again, perhaps convincing himself would be harder than convincing her.  
  
He shut his eyes, a mixture of emotions tormenting him. His intense, possessive love for Laurelin, and his fierce hatred of the orcs for ruining the wonderful life they had led, and the pain at the thought of being away from her, whether she was here, in Middle-Earth or in Valinor. 


	8. Chapter 8 : Home

Laurelin awoke to feeble sunshine and Legolas' regular breathing. She watched him sleep, with one arm around her, not moving for fear of waking him. How long would it be before they could be this close again?  
  
Laurelin remembered with a sinking heart that tomorrow was the day of Legolas' departure. Only one day yet, before he left for Mirkwood, without her. A week had passed by since their arrival, and already Laurelin knew nothing could make her return there. A slight stirring beside her told her that Legolas was awakening. She buried her head in the soft tunic he wore, hating herself for what she was doing.  
  
"Laurelin?", Legolas' was puzzled.  
  
"Do you hate me for abandoning you?", her muffled question confused him more.  
  
He moved away slightly, so that he could see her face. She was quite plainly miserable.  
  
"I have already told you that I hate none other than the orcs and all associated with them, for it is they who are the cause for all of this".  
  
"I cannot come back to Mirkwood. I cannot face life there again, Legolas. Please forgive me", she murmured softly, turning away from him.  
  
"I do not ask you to return", Legolas said, gently bringing her closer.  
  
They were silent for sometime, each simply reveling in their precious nearness. Legolas decided that this was not the right time to say anything about Valinor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It is a boy! An heir!", Arienna's joyful exclamations echoed in Legolas' ears. His knees were sore from kneeling on the floor beside the bed for more than four hours and his right palm was scarred in the places where Laurelin's nails had pressed into his skin. But he was not as tired as his wife, who was nearly half-dead with pain and exhaustion and who stayed conscious just long enough to hold her son with Legolas' help for five seconds.  
  
"See, it is a boy, a little prince, just as I predicted", she said, before her tired but happy blue eyes closed.  
  
Legolas dropped a kiss on her damp forehead, before taking the baby out to be introduced to the rest of his anxious family.  
  
Laurelin was revived soon after, her son wanting to be fed and cuddled by his mother. It was an effort just to keep her eyes open, Laurelin reflected later, though she could not take her eyes off her son either.  
  
"It is a wonderful thing to be a mother", Arwen remarked wistfully when she entered the room later. Laurelin looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, sleeping without a care in the world.  
  
"It will come to you as well", she said, looking up at her sister.  
  
But Arwen was curiously silent about it. She simply smiled at Laurelin, but her smile had certain sadness to it that Laurelin did not understand just then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laurelin and Legolas walked out to the gardens in silence. Laurelin was leading him somewhere with a purposeful look on her face and Legolas was content to let her take him wherever she wished. Nothing should spoil this night, he was determined that their last night together, for who knew how long it would be before they met again, should be perfect.  
  
And he was sure it would be, when he saw where she had brought him to. The soft tinkling of the stream, the trees all around, Legolas had wonderful memories of this place.  
  
"It does not seem to have changed a bit", he said, looking all around.  
  
"I love this place so much", Laurelin said softly.  
  
"I still remember what we did here", Legolas said with a little laugh.  
  
"Perhaps you would do it again?", she asked him, a slight smile upon her lips  
  
They walked to the side of the clearing, hand in hand stood under a tall tree facing each other. Legolas drew her close and kissed her, both of them leaving the present behind to walk the happy paths of the past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It is beautiful", Legolas remarked. This little corner of the garden was indeed beautiful. There was a little mountain stream and tall trees all around it. And it had the feel of a private bower.  
  
Laurelin picked up a pink flower from the ground underneath a flowering bush. She placed it in her hair and walked forward.  
  
"Are those your favourite flowers ?", Legolas asked her.  
  
"Yes", Laurelin nodded, looking up into the tree, "There was a bird's nest here..", she turned her head and the flower fell out of her hair. She bent to pick it up, but Legolas took it first.  
  
"Let me do it", he said, "I promise it will not fall out again", he smiled. Laurelin laughed and moved closer to him obligingly.  
  
"Let us see if I am better at fastening a flower in my hair or you are", she said, smiling.  
  
She drew in her breath sharply when Legolas moved closer. He was closer to her than he had ever been before. His fingers were gently undoing a braid and re-braiding the hair around the flower. He was just inches away from her and Laurelin was beginning to feel nervous about being so close to him. Just then Legolas fingers stopped moving and he stepped back slightly.  
  
"It is finished", he said softly. Laurelin turned to face him. She looked him in the eye for a moment and, before she knew it, their lips met in a kiss. Their first ever kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas come here", Laurelin said, sitting down on the grass and stretching out her legs. He was about to sit beside her when he suddenly stretched out on the grass, putting his head in her lap.  
  
"This was not what I meant, but it is better", Laurelin told him with a smile. She twirled her fingers absently in his soft golden hair, "I wish we could stay like this forever".  
  
"Well", Legolas said thoughtfully, "Do you think it will be twenty-five years or fifty before your legs begin to tire?"  
  
Laurelin laughed and smacked his arm lightly.  
  
Legolas took advantage of the sudden quiet, and said , " Laurelin, I am going to ask you something, but you must promise to consider it carefully before you dismiss it."  
  
Laurelin looked at him questioningly. "I will try", she said, keeping her tone light.  
  
He took her hand in his and said, "I am unsure of how to say this..".  
  
He was cut short by her, "You want me think of sailing to Valinor", she said quietly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It will be the best thing to do. There will be nothing there to remind you of -what has befallen you here, in Middle-Earth", he said hesitantly.  
  
"I have thought of it", she said softly, "But Legolas", she said, looking at him, "When I cannot bear staying in Imladris while you are in Mirkwood, how could I live across the sea, knowing that you are here?".  
  
"I had thought of that too", he admitted.  
  
"We would have to go many years without seeing each other, without even a message. And if something ever happened to you...", Laurelin broke off, unable to even think of it.  
  
"I would do it for you", Legolas said softly, taking her hand in his.  
  
"I know you would, cund nin", Laurelin said sadly, "The question is whether I could allow myself to let you do it. You have already done much for me".  
  
"I love you. If that is not reason enough, then what is? Would you agree-- if I promised you that I would come to you as soon as I could?", he asked her, meeting her eyes.  
  
"I will hold you to that promise", Laurelin said finally.  
  
"And I swear, I will not fail you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Not a flashback}  
  
Laurelin awoke the next morning and instantly she knew that Legolas was not next to her.  
  
"Legolas?", she cried out, a sudden panic arising in her that he had left without waking her. She threw off the bedclothes and ran to the door, her heart beating fast. Laurelin felt the relief wash over her when she spied him standing on one of the balconies.  
  
"What has happened?", Legolas was confused when Laurelin suddenly ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"I thought you had left without telling me", she said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Would I do that?", he asked her reproachfully.  
  
They walked back to the room, and Laurelin did not let go of his arm. Legolas bathed then and prepared for the journey, while Laurelin dressed herself.  
  
Finally, all was ready.  
  
"Laurelin, you will remember what we spoke of yesterday?", he said softly, encircling her face in his hands. She nodded.  
  
"Then we must go down now, the horses are ready".  
  
Laurelin felt like something was stuck in her throat, and tears filled her eyes. She made an effort to hold them back and nodded again. They walked together in silence and Laurelin stopped when they were a few steps short of the entrance to the courtyard.  
  
"Send me a message as soon as you reach. I must know you have reached safely", she whispered, pressing her hands in his.  
  
"I will", he said softly and he took her in his arms, kissing her tenderly.  
  
"Namaarie, melamin", he whispered.  
  
"Namaarie", Laurelin said softly. Legolas impulsively kissed her again before walking out to where his horse and the two guards stood ready.  
  
As Legolas rode toward the entrance to Imladris, he looked back at Laurelin's forlorn figure. He resisted the impulse to turn around and run to her, to wipe away her tears and say he would not leave her. He looked resolutely ahead, aware that he was leaving a piece of his heart behind, and feeling like he was an empty, lifeless shell without it. 


	9. Chapter 9 : Parting

A/N: In this chapter, the present is denoted by~~~~~~. Flashbacks are as usual.  
  
Laurelin lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep or rest ever since the day Legolas had left. His message had come three days ago, and Laurelin was less anxious than she had been because of that.  
  
She had been so afraid that something would happen to him and Laurelin knew that she could not survive without him. It was terrible enough to be separated from him like this, but to see him die? Laurelin shuddered and banished the thought from her mind. She turned her mind from Legolas. Thinking of him only increased her yearning for him, she wanted to feel his comforting presence next to her, to listen to his teasing remarks, to feel the security of his arms around her and to feel the touch of his lips against hers.  
  
And yet, the moment she thought of returning to Mirkwood, she felt afraid. Afraid of what she might have to face, for Elan had lived there. Every hall seemed to echo with his cries and his laughs, every step she took, she felt the weight of her hurt unbearably increase.  
  
Whatever anyone said, Laurelin still held herself responsible for his death. If she had only thought to take someone along, perhaps he would have lived. If only she had traded privacy for safety, Laurelin thought bitterly, her baby would have survived.  
  
But Laurelin still had one hope, though she was so doubtful of it being fulfilled, that she dared not admit it, even to herself. It was one of the things that had kept her alive, along with Legolas and her family, during those bitter days of hating herself. Laurelin quickly put it out of her thoughts, for she was too afraid of disappointment.  
  
She glanced at the empty space beside her and sighed. Laurelin knew she could not sleep here, alone. She rose and left the room, walking to her sister's chamber. Laurelin found Arwen suffering from the same affliction of sleeplessness. Indeed, Arwen seemed troubled. Laurelin forgot her own worries and embraced her older sister.  
  
" What troubles you?", she asked her softly. Arwen looked up at her sister and Laurelin understood what she was feeling from the look in her eyes.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Estel", Arwen whispered.  
  
Laurelin felt like something heavy had struck her at full force. She sat down quickly on her sister's bed, shock seeping through her body. Estel...Aragorn, who was now away on one of his long journeys in the Wild? He had been as a brother to her, along with Elladan and Elrohir. A human brother.  
  
"Arwen, do you realize what this means?", Laurelin asked, the full weight of the realization hitting her. She nodded slowly.  
  
"And I am perfectly willing to bear the consequences of my choice", Arwen said. The love she bore for the mortal man was reflected in her eyes.  
  
"It seems I am destined to have everything I hold dear torn from me", Laurelin said bitterly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas took his time opening the letter, knowing her fingers would have touched it. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. Faint traces of her scent were still on the paper. He shut his eyes and lost himself in it for a few moments. This was the closest he had got to her in two weeks. Legolas and Laurelin had never been parted ever since their betrothal and it was torture to be apart like this.  
  
Finally, Legolas opened his eyes and scanned the paper. It was a short note.  
  
"Min cund,  
Thank you for the message. I was terribly worried about you and it eased my anxiety considerably. I miss you, Legolas, no words I write here can ever say how much. I do not know how I will be apart from you when I sail. And sail I will, in two months from now. Please, try to come here as soon as you can. I have much to say, things that I can say only to you, melamin.  
  
I love you,  
  
Laurelin"  
  
Legolas folded the paper and breathed deeply. He had only two months with his wife before she sailed to Valinor. And he did not know when he would see her again after that. Legolas held his head in his hands. The perfect life they had had was well and truly shattered now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Legolas", Laurelin whispered, hugging him the moment he had dismounted. She drank in his woodland scent, feeling the warmth of the arms she had longed for these past days.  
  
"Laurel, I have missed you", he whispered back, lifting her into his arms. Neither of them heeded the Elves around them. And none grudged them the precious moments they spent together.  
  
The following days they spent in memories of their happy days together before the tragedy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This silly needle!", Laurelin cried as she lifted up the index finger of her right hand. A tiny speck of blood was on it, testament to the prick of the needle.  
  
"Such a small thing", Legolas remarked disdainfully, "It is nothing".  
  
"But it does hurt!", Laurelin protested, shaking her finger violently in the air, trying to get rid of the pain. Legolas laughed and knelt beside her chair, taking her finger in his hands.  
  
"Does this make it feel better?", he inquired, kissing it delicately.  
  
"I wish it did", Laurelin replied sarcastically.  
  
"Laurel, I wonder, if you are unable to bear the pain of a pinprick, how will you ever bear the pain of childbirth?".  
  
"I do not know", she replied worriedly, looking seriously at him.  
  
"I was jesting, melamin", Legolas said with a smile.  
  
"But I was not!", Laurelin was looking quite flustered now.  
  
"Calm down", Legolas cried, "I know you will be strong enough to bear it".  
  
"You know it", she replied darkly, "But the problem is that I am unsure of it".  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I cannot believe I am saying farewell to Imladris", Laurelin said softly, as she and Legolas walked hand in hand around the gardens and the woods of the hidden valley. It was now late spring and the trees were bathed in a fresh green light, and flowers were springing up everywhere.  
  
"Legolas, I cannot!", she suddenly cried, "I cannot sail! I cannot leave this-at least not so soon- and I cannot leave you!".  
  
She turned to him, her eyes filled with doubt and fear. Legolas put his arms around her, comforting her.  
  
"It does seem hard", he said softly, "But Laurelin, eventually, you and I must sail, and we must leave Middle-Earth".  
  
"I know, Legolas, that is why I think I should remain here, to enjoy Imladris while I can-and my sister", her voice ended on a bitter note.  
  
"Laurelin", Legolas gently pulled her away and lifted her face to meet his, "You cannot change her choice".  
  
"But I could try, could I not?", she asked him, "I could try to persuade her..". She broke off, knowing that, whatever she said, Arwen would not change her decision. She loved Aragorn intensely, Laurelin could see it.  
  
"You know you cannot".  
  
Laurelin nodded, and looked up to her husband's face.  
  
"But how could I remain there, without you? Without a single message, a single word? I would yearn for you every moment of my existence. And I would be afraid for you—I would be anxious and worried and—and", Laurelin stopped abruptly, unable to find words for what she was feeling.  
  
"You would remain", Legolas said simply, "If you trusted in my promise".  
  
"Legolas", Laurelin began but he placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"Do you believe that I will not fail you?", he asked her.  
  
"But if—if something should happen", she faltered, "Legolas—I would not live if anything happened to you", she felt a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"Do you trust me?", he asked again.  
  
"Yes", she replied finally, "I do".  
  
"Then look for me from the shores of Valinor—and I swear again that I will not fail you".  
  
Laurelin flung her arms around him, her tears falling. Legolas hugged her back.  
  
"Amin mela lle, min cund", she whispered, before kissing him, "Amin mela lle".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Must you really leave tomorrow?", Laurelin asked him, trying not to show him how much this affected her. Legolas' first visit to Imladris was to end tomorrow and he was returning home to Mirkwood.  
  
Somehow, Laurelin did not like it at all. Being apart from each other was hard for them both. And Legolas had still not said anything about the kiss they had shared the night before. Laurelin was annoyed to feel her cheeks turning red at the thought of it.  
  
"You know I must", Legolas' voice brought her back into the present, "I have already stayed much longer than I planned to".  
  
"Why did you not plan to stay long? Were you afraid that you would find the company boring?", Laurelin asked, smiling.  
  
"No, I had no fear of that", Legolas replied with a laugh, "When the Lord of Imladris, his sons and his daughters were already to converse with me, what more could I ask for?".  
  
"And was there no one special amongst them? One whose company you enjoyed most?", Laurelin pressed on.  
  
Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment or two, then "No, I do not think so", he said lightly. Laurelin caught his arm and shook it.  
  
"You ungrateful elf, I have been spending all my time with you, and at last you say it means nothing more to you than others'", Laurelin said in mock- indignation, "I know you are not being truthful, mellonin".  
  
"Ah Laurelin, you know me too well", Legolas' tone suddenly took a serious turn.  
  
"There was a certain elleth whose company I am still partial to. We speak of everything under the sun, and we find immense joy in each other's presence. We hardly spend a moment apart during the day, and we have even kissed each other....", Legolas paused here a moment to look at Laurelin.  
  
"And who is this elleth?", she whispered, though she already knew the answer. But for one horrible moment, Laurelin was in doubt. What if he should say some other name?  
  
"She is named after the Golden Tree of Valinor. And it is her light that I crave to see in my life, if she will give it to me", Legolas took her hand in his, "Laurelin, I love you more than any other in Arda. Will you wed with me?".  
  
"I could give you no other answer than...yes", Laurelin suddenly found happy tears in her eyes and she circled her arms around him.  
  
"Amin mela lle", both of them murmured at the exact same moment, before they kissed. 


	10. Chapter 10 : Namaarie

Legolas hardly noticed the Great Sea. Nothing could divert his mind from the fact that in a few minutes, Laurelin would sail away from him. They were holding hands and walking on the beach, watching the ship being readied to sail.  
  
"Legolas, you remember your promise?", Laurelin asked him softly. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, waiting to fall.  
  
"I will never forget it. I swore to you that I would follow you wherever you went. Never lose hope, melamin, no matter how long it takes, I will return to you".  
  
Laurelin flung her arms around his neck with a sob. Legolas hugged her closer, wishing he need never let go. They stood together like that for a long moment, unaware of the world around them. Legolas lifted up her chin to look at him.  
  
"Whatever happens, I will always love you", he whispered, before kissing her. The remained like that for what seemed like a long time, but was only a few moments. Legolas finally broke the kiss and looked towards the ship. A cold shiver ran through his body when he realized it was ready to sail. Laurelin felt his grip tighten round her. She looked up at him, reading the look in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas", she said, in a broken whisper, before desperately bringing her lips to his, kissing him again.  
  
They walked slowly to the edge of the water, holding onto each other's arms. And then, all too soon, the ship was close enough to touch. Laurelin glanced at Legolas, her heart breaking at the pain that was so clearly etched in his face.  
  
She kissed his forehead, caressing his face gently, smoothing his soft golden hair, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Namaarie", she whispered, turning to board the ship. Legolas caught her wrist. He brushed his lips against her cheek.  
  
"Namaarie, melamin".  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas sighed as he rode through the gates and back into his home. Already he missed her. Tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to fall, as he passed by the platform under the trees where he and Laurelin were wed in a ceremony in Mirkwood, after their return from their wedding in Rivendell. She had been here for such a short time, yet every corner seemed to recall her presence.  
Legolas dismounted his horse in a daze and walked on, unaware of where his feet were leading him. Finally, he stopped in front of a familiar door. It was where his tiny feet had led him as an elfling, when he craved comfort, advice or plain affection. The door opened now, and a familiar face looked at him.  
  
"Legolas ?", Thranduil said softly. He had never seen his son like this before.  
  
"She has gone, Ada", he whispered. Thranduil took Legolas in his arms and simply held him as he wept out all the pain, sorrow and despair of the past months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laurelin sat on the sand, watching the waves break onto the shore. Valinor was beautiful beyond imagination. But Laurelin knew a part of her was missing. It had remained in Middle-Earth. The strong winds whipped her hair out of the loose braid she had made. She hugged her knees close to her body, fighting the urge to weep. Tears had been wept enough in Middle- Earth. Suddenly, Laurelin stood up and walked to the edge of the shore, letting the water wet her bare feet.  
  
"I am waiting, Legolas", she whispered to the wind, "I love you"......... 


	11. Epilogue: Eternity

Legolas peered ahead, his eyes seeking land. They should be nearing it now, he could feel his heart begin to beat faster as he spied out the island looming ahead. Valinor, the Undying Land, was coming ever closer and with it, it brought Laurelin, and hope.  
  
Legolas and she had shared the same hope: that Elan should be returned to them. They had not known whether this could happen, they had not known if he could be reborn. But they had kept this hope, not daring to speak of it aloud or to anyone but themselves, for fear that it should not be realized. But Legolas had a feeling that once he stepped onto Valinor, anything was possible.  
  
"What are you thinking of?", a gruff voice next to him asked.  
  
Legolas laughed aloud, and looked down at Gimli. He had nearly forgotten the existence of the dwarf. Legolas smiled again at the thought of what Laurelin would have to say about his having befriended a dwarf.  
  
"I hope it is not at me that you are laughing", Gimli said with a frown.  
  
"What is on your mind, Legolas? You have hardly spoken to me ever since we started this journey."  
  
Legolas smiled that infuriatingly mysterious smile once again, and said, "It is a secret, my friend. You will come to know soon enough".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was coming. Laurelin felt the hope rising in her as she ran down the stairs to the tower, her heart beating fast. She had seen a ship approaching, an elegant, grey, Elven ship, and she knew it to be his. She walked fast towards the shore, praying that she should not be disappointed. But Laurelin somehow had a feeling that it was indeed Legolas' ship. It had to be him, it must be him, or she could not endure the waiting any longer.  
  
Laurelin had stopped counting the days since her departure long ago, it only led her to despair more about her husband's lateness in coming. The pain of parting was somewhat lessened when her father had come, bringing news of Legolas to her. Laurelin quickened her pace, until she was almost running. They had so much to talk about, so much to do.  
  
She could almost feel his hands and hear his voice, feel his presence near her. How many nights had she lain awake, thinking about him, hoping fervently that he should be safe? How many nightmares had she had, seeing him in pain and dying? She had treasured the one letter he had sent to her through Lord Elrond. She had memorized the words in it, telling her to wait for him, and that it would not be long till they were together again.  
  
Laurelin ran out onto the shore, her heart beating so fast that she could barely think over the noise it made. He was there. She could see him, bringing the ship in. Laurelin sank onto the sand, her feet unable to hold her up any longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas walked onto the sands of Valinor, not heeding the beauty of the island. Laurelin filled his vision and he did not know how she had known he was coming and come out to the shore. And suddenly, Legolas found himself next to her. A moment of silence passed between them. They gazed at each other, as if in a dream.  
  
"Legolas", Laurelin whispered, before he lifted her into his arms and silenced her with a kiss. Legolas could not believe he was actually touching her, smelling her scent, feeling her warmth. He lifted up his head for a moment, as if to see if she would disappear from his arms, and their meeting be just a vision.  
  
"I am real", Laurelin said with a smile, brushing her fingers across his face. They both laughed.  
  
"I have dreamt of this for so long", Laurelin continued, "And I was afraid it might never be".  
  
"I never break a promise", he replied, pushing back a stray strand of her golden hair.  
  
Both of them looked up as someone coughed behind Legolas.  
  
The elf-prince laughed and set Laurelin down, though she did not let go of his arm. She was quite astonished to see a dwarf standing in front of them.  
  
"Pardon me, my friend, I have not introduced my wife to you. This is Lady Laurelin, fourth child of Lord Elrond".  
  
Legolas quite enjoyed the look of open astonishment on Gimli's face as he bowed to her.  
  
" Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service, Lady Laurelin".  
  
"Thank you, Master Dwarf. I gather that Legolas has not told you anything of the existence of his wife on your long journeys together?".  
  
"No, indeed".  
  
"I awaited the right moment", Legolas said lightly.  
  
"I wonder, master Gimli, how you can bear to have a friend like him?", Laurelin looked at the dwarf with a twinkle in her blue eyes.  
  
"Aye, he does think the world of himself, doesn't he?. I suppose he must have ensnared you when you were young and innocent and unknowing of the ways of the world".  
  
"Oh yes! He was a friend one day and I was married to him the next! I do not know how it happened", Laurelin said in a sad voice, though her eyes twinkled.  
  
"I think you are a very sensible elf", Gimli remarked, "Not like Legolas at all".  
  
" I never dreamed that you, of all people would befriend a dwarf", Laurelin said softly when she rejoined Legolas. They walked slowly together towards the Elven city.  
  
"Why? do you not approve of it?", Legolas enquired.  
  
"I like him", she replied with a laugh, "He has seen your true colours", she teased.  
  
"Let him not steal you away from me, I have only just come back to you", Legolas brushed his cheek against hers.  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"Of a dwarf? Of course not".  
  
Laurelin laughed.  
  
"It is good that we are together again", she said softly, resting her head against his shoulder.  
  
"And we shall never be parted again. For all eternity", Legolas said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"For all eternity", Laurelin's voice echoed and she looked out across the sea. Middle-Earth still had three people she held dear. An ache filled her heart and she mourned for the brothers and sister she had left behind.  
  
"Laurelin?", Legolas' soft voice was filled with concern. She looked up at him, taking in his golden hair, and his blue eyes, filled with love.  
  
"For all eternity", she repeated again, before kissing him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	12. Author's Note: Thank you's and stuff

Author's Note:  
  
Finally!! I can't believe it's over. I never thought I'd finish this story so soon. I wonder what I should write now? Okay, all that aside, I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story and all my reviewers. You've been so good to me and given me such good reviews. Thanks a LOT. I am addicted to reviews, I check three times a day to see if someone has left me a review. So it was always nice to see so many of your comments. Many thanks to Iluvien, Eokat, Rachel13, Shivvers, Kelsey, The Hobbit Ivy, Coolio02, Nikki1, cherryfaerie, icy878 and everyone else who read my story. Thanks again and I hope you had a good time reading it!  
  
P.S: If anyone has any ideas on what I shld write next, do tell!! 


End file.
